Bullying
by MusicAndAnimeIsMyOnlyLife
Summary: Bullying, can hurt someone's feeling. Meet Hinamori Amu, the school dork. She's been bullied ever since she came to her new school. All she thinks about is to make suicide. Will she do it? Will she not? Who'll love her? Who'll save her? New author! New story! ENJOY! Don't like? Don't read.
1. Begin of the story

**Music: Hello! I'm a new author, so please bear with me. **

**Ikuto: *Rolls eyes* whatever. Just get on with it! **

**Music: Please calm down. Or else I'll turn into a yandere. **

**Ikuto: Dafudge is a 'yandere'?**

**Music: Let me explain. A yandere is a type of a-**

**Ikuto: BBBOOORRRRIIINNNGGG!**

**Music: *Sigh* you leave me no choice. *Grabs an axe* Teehee~ A yandere is a innocent person than turns to a dangerous one. Oh Iku~ **

**Ikuto: Oh, sugar, honey, ice, tea! *Runs 4 life***

**Music: I do not own Shugo Chara! *Runs after Ikuto* EEENNNJJJOOOYYY!**

* * *

**~Amu's Point Of View~**

"Oh look! It's _the _school loser!"

"Eww, look at her clothes! She doesn't even have a sense of fashion at all!"

"She needs to get out of this school."

Bickering and rumours were soon spread around the school. Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu; I'm the school pathetic loser. I'm fine with this bullying, I'm pretty emotionless. I think.

"Oh _look_!" An ugly face, and I mean, _very, very _ugly face got in my way of walking to my locker "It's, _HiMamori Amu_!" the ugly female, yes it's a female, put her hands on her hips and her so-called-friends-more-like-slaves stood next to her left and right. Her name was Yamabuki Sayaa, the school's 4th popular girl. "I think you need to have more sense of fashion! Here, why won't I help you?" She smirk her ugly smirk, snap her fingers and one of her friend got a bucket of… _shrimps? _Than dumped it in my head! IN MY FREAKIN HEAD!

People soon started laughing and pointing of how dumb I now look, this ugly, horrible brat needs to learn her lesson. Once. And. For. All.

I walked faster, trying to get away with the scene. But than, Sayaa tug my school shirt, stopping me. "I'm not done with you yet," her smirk widens. I can tell this is going to be _very _horrible.

She snaps her finger again, than this time a bucket of water came pouring down my head, over my shoulders and wetting everything I'm wearing. Since the school shirt was easily seen your body, only when it got wet, everyone and I mean _every_one saw what I was wearing underneath, a b-cup bra.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I use my hands to cover my chest and went running to the school's roof. While running, I heard laughs. My eyes started watering, I use one of my arms to wipe off the tears, but it wasn't working well. More tears come; I have no choice but to let it continue its job. It feels like, I need to commit suicide…

* * *

**~Ikuto's Point Of View~**

I heard laughs and the dorky pinky running past me. What the hell happened? I saw Sayaa, laughing with her friends.

"Ah! Ikuto~sama!" All the fangirls soon swoon over me.

Sup! I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the 1st popular boy in school.

Sayaa, ran towards me, wrap her arm on mine and calling my name "Ikuto! Please, please go out with me!" I groaned, I was really annoyed. "Sayaa, for the last 101st time! I will not go out with you!" I push her off, making her drop to the floor. She started crying, a fake cry "I-i-ikuto…"

I turn around and walk away, like nothing happened.

"Yo Ikuto!" my friend Souma Kukai, or Kukai, came behind me with his arms wrapped around Nagi's neck "Heard the news. Bro, it was awesome, you totally owned Sayaa!" his fist bump with mine.

"Also heard another one."

We turned around and saw Utau, Rima and Sakura **(A/N No guys, it's not from Naruto) **with one hand on there hips.

"Sayaa is just a piece of bullshit filled with bullshit-ness" Sakura, rolled her eyes and Utau agreed. "Plus, even though I hate that dorky girl, I think its kinda mean for Sayaa to do that to the poor girl."

"Why won't we check on her?" Utau said, "She might be on the school roof."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rima, walk away followed by the rest of the populars.

* * *

**~Amu's Point Of View~**

I crawled up into a ball and rocking forward and back, _Why am acting like a kid? I'm such a loser, why can't I just be alone and stop with the bullying? What can I do right? _I kept thinking negative thoughts about me, ever since I came to this school, I dressed up as an idiot. People say how smart ass I am, that they called me the Queen Of Dork-ness. I can't make anything right at all. All I can think of is to commit suicide. What am I? An emo?

I stood up and place one foot at the edge of the school flat roof, there's no fence or anything to protect people, I know it's dump. "Goodbye cruel world" I took my 'last' breath and my hands were sweaty; I was still thinking this through. Should I jump? Or continue living?

Which one should I choose?

* * *

**Music: Did I made it cliffy enough for you?**

**Amu: HOLY SHINIZZLE! I'M GONNA FREAKIN DIE! **

**Music: Maybe, or maybe not. ;) Thanks for reading! R&R! Don't forget to follow or either favourite! CYA! **


	2. Ikuto's Transformation

**Music: Now updated! **

**Ikuto: FINALLY! YOU TOOK FOREVER!**

**Music: What? I posted this story on Sunday. Means I'm updating my story today.**

**Ikuto: . . . Whatever.\**

**Music: *Smiles* I do not own Shugo Chara! Hope ya'll enjoy! **

**Oh, P.S: Sakura is just an OC character. Means, there will be an OCXOC moments and other pairing too! And there's charas.**

* * *

**~Amu's Point Of View~**

"I wonder which one I should choose…" I muttered to myself, still wasn't really sure if I should jump or not.

"HINAMORI AMU!"

Someone called my name. I was scared to death, I flinch forward and accidently fell. Things were going too fast than I ever imagine.

"AHHH! Someone, help Amu!"

What? Someone help me? Who would wanna help me, this dorky girl? I closed my eyes and pray for hope.

"I'll go!"

"WHAT?! IKUTO?!"

Ikuto? Like, Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What is he doing here?

"YORU!"

A flash of light blinded me, I was still falling, I didn't dare to open my eyes.

"CHARA NARI: BLACK LYXN!"

Everything is confusing. A pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, was I being help? I slowly let one eye open for a little. I saw a dark midnight blue eyes staring at mine, we were about to fall to the ground, hard. He holds me closer to his chest and carried me bride style in mid air. ARE WE GONNA DIE!

_'Crash!'_

Sand dust covered everything. I can't see anything that dusty. But that didn't matter. What matter of all is, did I die, with Ikuto?

"You can open your eyes now dork."

_Dork_?! Serious, what a nerve of the guy! I did what I was told and open my eyes, what I saw was incredible, I WAS ALIVE!

"I'M ALIVE!" I jump off his arms and cried out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ikuto rolled his eyes. I turn around to face him, oh god. Did I just have a dream? A dream, which I'm looking at a sexy person? In sexy clothes? ]

"Ikuto!" The populars, run towards me, well not me. I meant him. "Are you ok? What happen to dorky?"

"STOP CALLING ME DORKY! I HAVE A NAME!" I wave my hands up high and waved them, "SERIOUS!"

"Ok, ok." Sakura, the 3rd popular girl rolled her eyes. She was really pretty. Her beautiful black, with read streaks hair that reaches to her waist. Apparently, her left eye was covered with her hair, because she has a 'secret' about it. She's a yandere, acts sweet and innocent, but somehow… violence. When I mean violence, I meant, killing. She has a boyfriend that she really loves to protect, a lot. Anyone touches him, talks to him or anything she kills.

Rima is the 2nd popular kuudere girl. She's calm, cool and collected. But she's a sweet person later on. Her long wavy gorgeous air was flowing with the wind. I think Nagihiko is always staring at her? Lovy Dovy?

Utau, the 1st popular girl in high school. She's prettier than Sakura and Rima! Her two pigtails on each side of her head. And them pretty eyes! Dang! She's a tsundere, acts mean and sometimes violent on the outside but is sweet in the inside.

"Yeah, we know, Hinamori Amu," Kukai's arms flung to Utau's shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Take a joke, sheesh."

"I'm sorry, I don't take dumb jokes. Like yours" I acted cool and calm while there's a smirk on my face."

"Bah, dum, tss" Sakura said, imagining playing an air drum. "OWNED!"

"SHUT UP!" Kukai's face went serious.

"I need to go," I sigh and went.

"WAIT!" Nagi reached his arm out and gram my arm "Please, promise."

"Promise, what?" I asked.

"You won't tell that, Ikuto transform"

This is way too confusing, "Sure. I won't" And continued walking.

* * *

**~Unknown Point Of View~**

I drop the picture on the coffee table in front of 'Boss' that I took of Ikuto transforming while carrying Amu, "Sir. I found them" I bowed down in respect. 'Boss' got a cigarette out of a box and lit.

"Well, done. Now here's another mission for you," He took a big breath and let it out, and came out a large puff of smoke "Go to there school and join. Next, make a girl fall in love with you. Try using the 'Populars' they all have Charas and except one. Than, steal it. We'll soon have the Embryo. But careful, one person is powerful."

"Who will that be, sir?"

"Hinamori Amu."

* * *

**Music: I sucky. **

**Sakura: EPIC FAIL! DUDE! EPIC FAIL!**

**Music: Lol, I know right? Anyways, review! Or fave or follow! c: CYA!**


	3. Old Friend

**Music: Thank you for them reviews! J Eh, I saw one review who says it was confusing, and I went back reading my story, and it was kind of confusing. :P **

**Sakura: Me don't get it.**

**Music: Y U NO SPEAK ENGLISH PROPERLY?! **

**Sakura: Y NO SPEAK ENGLISH PROPELY TOO! **

**Music: Whatevey! :D Anyways, I need to tell you really ****_IMPORTANT!_**** Does anyone know about the Yolanda or "Haiyan"? The typhoon, A.K.A Hurricane? In Philippines?**

**Sakura: ME! ME! I DO!**

**Music: Not you, dummy! I'm talking to the readers! Anyways, I was born in Philippines, Manila. And Filipinos need help. I am going back to Philippines and help the survivors. I won't be back till, it's over.**

**Sakura: WHAT?! THAN WHO'S DOING THE STORY?!**

**Anime: ME! **

**Music: Yep, her! Anime is my friend. In real life, she's a backup and a friend. **

**Anime: We don't own Shugo Chara! :D**

* * *

**~Unknown PoV~**

"What?! Hinamori Amu?! Her? B-b-but she's a dork!" I stuttered, with my hands up in the air. "How can, _she _can be powerful?!" I slammed my palms in front of the 'Boss's' table. 'Boss' chuckled and smirk. "I can't tell you. Now go. I need some time before I head out to sing out stage" The 'Boss's' smirk was gone and he swinged his chair around to face the large window and stare at the scenery. I was soon furious, "TELL ME!" I slammed my palm again at the table and made papers flying. "Hinamori Amu is a girl I used to know. I had a Chara with me when me and Amu were friends while she was in Prep while I was in high school, my Chara sense her strong power. A powerful power, which we can use and she can lead us to the . . . _Embryo _. . ."

* * *

**~Amu's PoV~**

I sigh, while walking back towards my lonely apartment. I don't quiet get it. Ikuto, transforming? Today was sure a confusing day. And horrible. I sniffed my shirt and smelled like shrimps, because of stupid, dumb, whore, little slut, bitch, fuc- Yeah, you know who I'm talking about. I went up stairs to take a shower, and think this thoroughly.

* * *

After I was done, I took off my pink towel of my head and body. Today is Friday which means, no school tomorrow! Yay! I took out a black and white chequered shirt and white shorts. To tell you the truth really, I was actually beautiful. But I forced myself to be ugly and a smart ass. I don't know why, but it was for my own good. You'll soon know.

* * *

I went down stairs and turned on the T.V. I kept switching channel and found nothing interesting. Than, I stopped at one channel, my eyes went wide. I can't believe it! My 'old' friend. My, _only _friend. He's on T.V! I never thought, he could be in T.V! I never saw him since I was forced to move to Tokyo. My only friend, I finally get see him, again . . .

* * *

**Music: Really, sorry if it was short! Anyways, I need some things from you! I need 2 boys! 2 boys! Is needed in this story! Sorry, girls, not today. I NEED 2 BOYS! Anyone wants to be in? I'm not forcing you! I'm asking you! R&R! Hope ya'll enjoy it! Remember, Anime is now doing the story while I'm away.**


End file.
